Feuer der Zukunft
by thebladeofchaos
Summary: It's been a few years since the disappearance of Natsuru, the mysterious blue haired beauty. In that time I've been transferred to Japan to attend a higher calibre, if slightly weird, highschool. Fate twists and turns and somehow...I'm sure that things are never going to be the same. Not since I got here. Not since I settled. Rating may change. OC and canonC


There are times when I hate being impulsive when it comes to Fanfiction. And this is another one of those times. Don't ask, just know I'm on a Kampfer Trip at the moment...well, that and another Anime but that's beside the point. Anyway, yes, Kampfer, let's see what Chaos I can bring. LETS ROCK BABY!

Also, please bear in mind. Upon writing this, my spell checker seems broken. I'm not a hundred percent sure why, but I'll make sure that it's fixed for next time. But for now, it's not correcting much. (heck, there is one word in this paragraph that is correct according to spell check)

((Post-upload Edit: ok, I don't use this too often, but the Doc Manager has a spell check. Thank heavens. I haven't actually done that many mistakes and actually may have improved thanks to is :D ))

_Prologue_

I didn't know how long I'd been running. Hell, the most I knew was I'd been running for too long, my breath paling as I knew I was at my limit. The darkness of midnight only allowing me enough vision to know the general direction I was running, and then this was a part of the city I didn't know at all. I looked at my wrist, trying to get my bearings from the map, but struggling with all the cut marks on it. I knew I was in a park, but that wasn't going to help me out at all.

I heard a rattle, looking behind me in time to see a sword flying at me, attached to a chain. My eyes flew wide open as I dived to the side, the sword embedding itself in a tree up ahead as I got back upright, rubbing my side. I looked back, seeing who I was running from.

It was a girl around my age, long blue hair running down her back, covering one of her eyes as well. She held a pair of swords in her hands, the chained one linking to her waist by a belt. It was weird, she was wearing a Generic Japanese schoolgirl's outfit, you know, skirt, apparently high heels, tie, blouse, that sort of thing, and a fingerless leather glove on one hand. I didn't get a look at her eyes, but she was good-looking.

Way to go. The first girl to take an interest as more than friends and it's not in a friendly manner. What the hell did I do to have something like this happen?

I pulled something out of my pocket, throwing it up in the air as I pulled what looked like a knife out as well, holding it backwards in front of me. I caught what I threw upwards, holding what looked like a gun, trigger, slide and all. I aimed the gun quickly, firing off a few shots at her, seeing her simply swing her sword at the bullets, deflecting them away as if it were nothing, like playing baseball and just doing a swing. WHO THE HELL IS SHE!?

She yanked the chain after I lowered my pistol, and I could hear the tree snap. I looked back, the sword swinging its way towards me once more. Fear swam into me like a school of fish, and I dived once more, the tree barely missing me as I hit the grass, slamming into another one entirely and bringing it down with a crash, splinters flying all over me, a few digging into my skin. It stung slightly, not enough to bring me down but MAN I swear this was going to leave a mark.

I started running once more, ejecting the clip from the pistol and throwing it to one side, shoving in a new one from my pocket. I could see where I wanted to go in the distance, a very tall parking lot. Should be easy to find some way of getting out there in one piece. At the very least, maybe stealing a car or something. I just hope I get that lucky enough to have that actually happen.

I heard the rattle once more, swinging my head around and seeing the sword flying at me again. I span around, slamming the knife into the end of the blade, knocking it off course, but feeling it ripping through my left side, a hand going to my new wound as I held it, stumbling as I moved. The blade clattered to the ground.

And then, She suddenly appeared out of nowhere on my right, like a ninja, right next to me, holding a katana in her hand, the chain getting closer to her as it started retracting. I gasped in shock and fear, my mouth hanging open as she reared up for a swing, and I struggled to get my knife around, instead dropping it and throwing the gun up to swap the pair around, taking a shot at her at point-blank range.

She jumped out-of-the-way as I pulled the trigger, the bullet digging into a tree behind where she was standing. I paused, looking around in a hurry, seeing the chain dragged away somewhere, first off slamming into my gun and sending it flying off somewhere. It disappeared. I didn't take any chances, continuing my run as I held my knife steady in my hand.

We soon hit city streets, going by a construction site that had closed down operations for the night, several of the signs of where not to walk being around the area. I paused, trying to get my bearings and catch my breath, looking at my side as I took my hand off it. It was bleeding, but only lightly. I took my hand off of it, swapping the knife around.

Seems I'd have to run through this area...the narrow cold city streets being devoid of life, the houses having no lights. It must have been damn late at night for this to happen. I heard the chain again, looking to my left and seeing the woman once more.

I shook my head, starting to run again, coming up to a construction sign and sliding underneath it, getting up quickly on the other side. She just kept moving, grabbing one of her unchained swords and cutting through it like a dragon's claw swiping through flesh. I gulped, looking back ahead as I tried to find a way out of this. If not...I didn't fancy becoming sushi.

It didn't take too long to get through the streets to enter the parking lot, dashing as fast as I could to the elevator, slamming my fist down on the buttons to get it to go to the top floor. I heard the bell ping, the doors slowly closed, leaning against the back and trying to catch my breath, slumping down slightly as the light above the door showed the floor I was on, slowly increasing as I sat on the floor, head between my legs as I panted.

Safety...freedom...escape. Psycho slut can now be just left as a figment of my imagination. Just a bad memory that I can move on from. I flipped the knife around once more, keeping it low on the ground.

This has got to be just a bad dream.

I heard a laugh from somewhere, her laugh, my head shooting up as the adrenaline kicked in once more. I stood up slowly, still panting.

Suddenly, I heard what can only be described as steel screaming, a sword stabbing through the floor where I had just been sat, I jumped away from it, turning around as a second cut into the floor, this one barely missing my foot.

Fuck, can't she just leave me alone. I slammed my foot into the side of one, hoping it'd break it, only injuring my foot. I heard a chuckle, turning to the sign again and seeing that it was near the top floor, the two swords moving in a scissor like motion, slashing through the floor. I hoped around, trying to keep moving in case she threw her third blade into the mix.

The door opened at the top, and I dived out, the lift falling to pieces around me with a loud clatter. I jumped up, finding myself on the roof, the night sky above me. I ran forward, still trying to catch my breath as I did so, heading to the edge. Please don't let this be too-

I slide to a stop at the edge, teetering on the edge, my arms swinging around wildly as I tried to keep from falling over the void into the road below. This was the only way down that would give me any kind of quick route to safety. At least a six storey fall into the road below. I stepped back finally, falling onto my rear, quickly crawling back from it.

I heard the clash of steel on stone, looking back and seeing psychobitch coming back from the shaft. I stood up, looking between the two choices I had.

Option A: face down the sword fighter in front of me and pray that I can hold her off long enough to get another escape route ready, most likely ending up with a most disarming experience...and dislegging...and disheading.

Option B: Jump off the edge of the building and pray that the mass of broken bones that I end up with don't pierce anything major.

I gritted my teeth, getting my knife ready for combat as I turned back to sword bitch, extending the dagger, taking a defensive stance with my sword ready.

...is what I'd like to say I did. Heck, I even wish I made the knife were a sword. How much of a blessing that would've been.

Instead, I kept my knife close to me, held high as the woman walked towards me, almost like some machine from the future with the goal of killing me. She simply laughed, throwing her chained sword at me. I ducked down low, letting it fly over my head, digging my knife into a gap in the chain, yanking it down against the concrete and pulling the sword towards me. She let it go as I grabbed the katana, turning around just in time to see her running at me with her swords in hand, swinging both at opposite sides of me, aiming at neck height. I brought the sword around to block one, running at her and slamming my knife into the base of her blade.

It seemed to catch her off guard, so I carried it on, headbutting her with everything I had, hearing her wince as I carrying on, throwing a kick at her side. She recovered, dodging back out-of-the-way, then charging forward once more, slamming into me.

I lost my footing entirely, falling over backwards after taking a few steps, hitting the ground hard...

With my chest going over the edge.

I cried out as I started falling, the girl tried to take a swing at me as I fell, barely missing my feet. I was falling headfirst down towards the ground, seeing it coming towards me in a hurry. I cried out in panic and fear as it came closer and closer towards me, closing my eyes, not wanting to feel the impact.

**Thud**

I opened my eyes, looking at the ceiling of my bedroom, panting heavily as I recovered from the dream. It was dark as ever, and as I lazily looked over at the clock, I could see it was just after midnight. Another dream...man these things are getting more and more realistic...it's like it's really happening.

I got out of bed, groggy, yawning as I made my way over to the bathroom, figuring that a give splash of water on my face might calm me down, even slightly, waking in a cold sweat was never a nice feeling. I got to the bathroom, turning on the tap and resting on the basin, not bothering to look at the mirror.

Why were these dreams getting more and more involving? I couldn't help but wake up like I'd done five rounds with a professional boxer. I let the water run for a bit before cupping my hands, getting a good deal of water and splashing it in my face once or twice, still feeling so...wasted. And it was aways the same kind of thing, me running from a sword psycho. Couldn't it just be a normal dream like...I don't know, flying or something?

I raised my head, wanting to get a look at myself, to pat my cheeks to calm down slightly, even just a tad.

I would have done...if not for the fact that I was looking at a green hair woman in the mirror. I leaned in closer, seeing it moving towards me.

And then...the penny dropped...along with a drip of water from my chin.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

And apparently...that was my voice...as alien as it was.


End file.
